A vibrating diaphragm of a traditional speaker includes the coil conductor made of aluminum foil, and has a large diameter, thus has a large area, and a size of the vibrating diaphragm is 20 mm×20 mm or more. Further, the vibrating diaphragm usually adopts a double-ended magnetic structure, which increases the thickness of the speaker. Such planar speakers have large sizes and volumes, most are suitable for headphones or flat supra-aural headphones, but not suitable for insert earphones, mobile phones, or tablet computers, yet cannot be widely used.
Therefore, an improved micro speaker is desired which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.